dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Oh My Ghost
Details *'Title:' 오 나의 귀신님 / O Naeui Gwishinnim *'Also known as:' Oh My Ghostess *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jul-03 to 2015-Aug-22 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:30 *'Original Soundtrack:' Oh My Ghost OST Synopsis A romantic comedy drama about Na Bong-seon who is possessed by a ghost and chef Kang Seon-woo who doesn't believe in ghosts. --''HanCinema'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Bo Young as Na Bong Sun (28, chef's assistant at Sun Restaurant) **Lee Yoo Joo (이유주) as young Bong Sun *Jo Jung Suk as Kang Sun Woo (33, chef & owner at Sun Restaurant) *Im Joo Hwan as Choi Sung Jae (32, police officer, Sun Woo's brother-in-law) **Jung Soo Hwan as young Sung Jae *Kim Seul Gi as Shin Soon Ae (virgin ghost, spirit no. 0825) *Park Jung Ah as Lee So Hyung (33, PD) *Shin Hye Sun as Kang Eun Hee (31, Sun Woo's younger sister, Sung Jae's wife) ;People at Sun Restaurant *Kang Ki Young as Heo Min Soo (31, sous-chef at Sun Restaurant) *Choi Min Chul as Jo Dong Chul (34, cooking team at Sun Restaurant) *Kwak Shi Yang as Seo Joon (29, cooking team at Sun Restaurant) *Oh Ui Shik as Choi Ji Woong (29, kitchen assistant at Sun Restaurant) ;Kang Sun Woo's family *Shin Eun Kyung as Jo Hye Young (51, Sun Woo's mother) ;Shin Soon Ae's family *Lee Dae Yeon as Shin Myung Ho (62, Soon Ae's father) *Lee Hak Joo as Shin Kyung Mo (27, Soon Ae's younger brother) ;Others *Lee Jung Eun as Seobinggo Shaman (50, a fortune-teller) *Kim Sung Bum as Han Jin Goo (35, police officer) ;Cameos *Goo Jae Yi as Wang Joo (ep 1) *Choi Woong as Joo Chang Kyu (ep 3) / Yoon Chang Sub (ep 16) *Jo Han Chul as Doctor Hong (ep 5) *Tae Hang Ho as Yoon Chul Min (ep 6) *Kim Hwan Hee as Yoon Chae Hee (ep 8) *Ryu Hyun Kyung as Officer Kang (ep 13-14) *Lee Joo Shil as Bong Sun's grandmother (ep 13) *Ray Yang as Hye Jin (ep 14) *Kim Seung Hoon as Sung Jae's father (ep 9, 15) *Seo In Gook as Edward Seo (ep 16) *Bae Yoo Ram *Park Hoon *Yoo Joo Won *Park Young Seo *Min Jung Sup *Kim Hyo Myung as Constable Yoon *Dean Dawson as Canadian Ambassador Production Credits *'Production Company:' Chorokbaem Media *'Director:' Yoo Je Won *'Screenwriter:' Yang Hee Seung, Yang Seo Yoon Recognitions 2016 tvN10 Awards: *Two Star Award Jo Jung Suk *Best Chemistry Park Bo Young & Kim Seul Gi Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (general programming standard ratings) Notes *Park Bo Young was received 30 million won (approximately $27,000) per episode, higher than any actress in cable drama until Choi Ji Woo break the record in Twenty Again. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:TVN Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy